Memorias de un Elevador
by Claudia Medina
Summary: Muchas historias pueden nacer en un elevador, de vida o muerte, de amor y pasión, engaño y desilusión o en su caso de un amor más allá de los límites de la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Por Claudia Medina

**MEMORIAS DE UN ELEVADOR**

**CAPITULO 1**

Hola soy el elevador del edificio… de uno de tantos en la ciudad de Chicago. Nosotros somos testigos de mil y un historias, pero hoy les compartiré una que me es particular, porque precisamente está sucediendo hoy, me acabo de atorar entre el piso 10 y el 11, yo ya he trabajado mucho y es frecuente que de vez en cuando me atore, pero a veces los elevadores, somos cómplices del destino… mírenla ahí está, Candy de nuevo, atrapada por … enésima vez…

Se sentó del dolor, ya no puede más, no sabe si su dolor físico es mayor o igual que el de su corazón. Las piernas le indicaron que debía sentarse, esto iba para rato, ya se cansó de presionar el botón de ayuda y de gritar esa misma palabra. Llora, llora no como las veces anteriores en que a entrado a mi triste sino que esta vez es diferente… pero para que me entiendan empecemos por el principio esta historia comienza hace un poco mas o menos de 2 años… perdón por no ser exacto pero así somos los elevadores.

Como decía, aproximadamente dos años atrás, Candy y Annie subieron a mí con algunas cajas, las acompañaba su hermano Tom, que regresaría esa misma tarde a Lakewood, donde ayudaba a su tía Pony a mantener el rancho que daba hospicio a una buena cantidad de niños sin hogar. Actividad que inició cuando se mudó con sus sobrinos cuando su hermana y su cuñado murieron. Las chicas estudiaron para venir a la ciudad, pero Tom amaba el campo y ya había por ahí una chica llamada Patty que le aceleraba el corazón; así que solo vino a cerciorarse de dejar bien instaladas, bueno dentro de lo cabía.

Candy es rubia, de ojos verdes, delgada y con una facilidad para llorar que si trabajara en la telenovelas latinas sería la diosa del medio, pero no, su vocación era la enfermera, consiguió trabajo en el Memorial General Hospital y su hermana Annie es un poco más robusta, de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos marrón y solo era un año menor que su rubia hermana. Ella consiguió trabajo en uno de los bancos más importantes de Chicago que pertenecía a la familia Andley, así como ese edificio donde le daban facilidades a sus empleados para pagar el alquiler.

Hubieran visto la emoción y la carita que ambas traían al subirse, platicaban con Tom y le hacían bromas. Llegaron a su piso, el 13; cosa que no le agradó mucho a Annie porque creyó de mala suerte.

10 meses después, Candy subió con Anthony, un chico rubio, al parecer de buenos ingresos porque vestía con ropa de buena calidad, de buen parecer, atlético y de ojos azules, de esos de cara de niño bueno ah pero eso si con unas manos que parecían de un pulpo, ya tenían como un mes saliendo pero esa ocasión que recuerdo, Candy traía un vestido rojo sin espalda, cosa que hasta a mi me quitó la respiración , venían de una cena romántica al parecer y Anthony era muy efusivo,o recuerdo bien porque fue una de esas ocasiones en que me atoré. Pero creo que ellos lo tomaron muy bien porque se decían cosas al oído y después reían nerviosos. Claro sin dejar abrazarse. Con el movimiento de mi "estacionamiento" a Candy se le cayó la cartera y todas sus pertenencias, que no eran, muchas, se desparramaron en mi recién pulido piso. Anthony, como todo un caballero rápidamente se inclinó para recoger todo y sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver de cerca el escote de Candy que también se agachó a lo mismo. Entre las cosas estaba una tarjeta de esas en la que los humanos donan sus partes…digo, sus órganos a alguien que lo necesite, cuando ellos ya no lo usen…creo que los mandan a una especie de yonke para humanos o algo así. Lo que pude entender era que ellos de conocieron en ese trámite, Candy estaba en el modulo de campaña de donación instalado en urgencias y Anthony acompañaba a un amigo que había sufrido un accidente en un carro de carreras. Para él no pasó desapercibida la chica del móulo y fue a preguntar, sin decir nada firmó la solicitud embelesado por los ojos verdes de Candy, por el brillo de su ensortijado y rubio cabello.

-¿Recuerdas? Fue el mejor día de mi vida… el día que te conocí- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero no quiero que lo hayas hecho por mí, sino estás seguro…puedes cancelarlo- contestó Candy colgada del cuello del joven alto.

- No, estoy seguro, si me pasa algo que otra persona tenga oportunidad de vida… aunque tengo que decir que…puedo donar todo los órganos de mi cuerpo, menos uno, mi corazón, porque ese ya no es mío, tú me los robaste… -dijo Anthony antes de plantarle uno de esos besos estilo Cary Grant o Humphey Bogart.

¡Ándale con esa, si tuviera manos, lo anotaba!. Primero pensé que era una frase hecha, pero no realmente se les veía enamorados con ese amor que muy pocos humanos tienen la fortuna de tener. Mientras yo seguía instalado entre el piso 10 y el 11, ellos siguieron disfrutándose, no diré más, por cuestión ética profesional, aunque he de decirles que me sacaron muchos suspiros y hasta creo que mis cables se calentaron un poco. Para resumir creo que esa fue "su noche".

Dos meses después Candy subió en el piso 15 que era su piso, estaba recién bañada, se veía tan linda esa mañana. Annie la acompañaba, ambas listas para ir a trabajar.

-¿así que te va a presentar a su tío Will?

-si, dice que primero a él, porque se llevan muy bien, que es famosos tío Will, nos va ayudar con su tía Elroy.

-Ay yo no sé cómo se complican la vida, ambos son adultos, y pueden relacionarse con quien quieran, por Dios estamos en América Candy.

-si lo sé, y ya sabes que Tony también piensa así pero bueno esa viejita está chapada a la antigua…

-Ay hermana, ni parece que yo soy la menor lo que esa familia quiere saber es que no seas una caza fortunas…. Así son los ricos de paranoicos, ya ves… te lo digo por mis jefes… se traen una con eso de que El tío no sé qué que ya se va dar a conocer, que es el dueño de todo y bueno… una de cosas que hasta ridículas suenan, Ay- soltó un suspiro- lástima porque a mí me encanta mi jefe, tiene un cabello de anuncio de shampoo, y una cara de anuncio de perfume y unas pompis…de anuncio de Calvin Klein.

-¡Ann!- contestó Candy al darle un pequeño golpe ene l brazo a su hermana- pero desgraciadamente tienes razón.

-si verdad, tiene las pompis como David Beckham…

-No , tonta en eso de que tal vez crean que soy una caza fortunas...

-Ay ya … déjate de "Drama Queen" y disfruta al bombón de Anthony, que se ve si te quiere de verdad. A ver ponte bonita y discreta- dijo al acomodarle el escote, dale una buena impresión al viejito ese Will y échatelo al bolsillo.

Candy soltó una de sus peculiares sonrisas con las ocurrencias de su hermana

-¿Dónde quedaron de verse?

-En la pizzería Uno después del trabajo.

y no sé porque pero siguieron comentando el temas del trasero del jefe de Annie, no sé que le ven las mujeres a esa parte en particular a los hombres.

Cerca de las sietes de la noche Anthony subió con un ramo de rosas blancas, vestía formal y se veía algo nervioso, sacó su celular mientras yo cerraba mis puertas.

-Hola, ¿tío Will? Estoy por llegar por Candy ¿cómo? Ay, no pude ser la batería está por acabarse, escúchame bien, es en la pizzería Uno, ya sabes donde, a las ocho. Bye.- puso su celular dentro de su saco y este volvió a sonar.

-Hola Elisa… si dile a las ocho en la pizzería Uno, pero creo estar un poco antes… hola...¿hola?, demonios, ya no tengo pila.- dijo al guardar de nuevo su celular y respirar profundo- tranquilo Anthony Browser, todo va a salir bien- se tocó la otra bolsa del saco y sintió la cajilla de terciopelo que guardaba el anillo de compromiso de su madre.

Media hora después Anthony estaba desesperado presionando el botón de "bajada", entró de nuevo pidiendo mi servicio para ir a la planta baja, parecía que esperaba una eternidad, entre dientes decía que Candy debió haberse pasado directo del trabajo y con el trafico llegaría a la media noche, estaba desesperado. Fue la última vez que lo vi.

Cerca de la media noche Candy abrió mis puertas entró echa un mar de lágrimas, no se fijo que botón presionó solo estuvo viajando en mis entrañas de arriba abajo, repasaba una y otra vez lo sucedido en voz alta. Llegué a las 8 y cinco no fue muy tarde, tal vez el viejito creyó que era impuntual o tenía cosas de los negocios…pero él ...él debió haber llegado…¿si su tío me vio a lo lejos y le impidió andar conmigo? Recordó que en el restaurante un hombre a dos mesas de la de ella también esperaba a alguien, pero ese señor llegó casi media hora después que ella, era un hombre de mediana edad y de cabello negro entrecano, después llegó alguien más que le daba la espalda y estuvieron platicando casi el mismo tiempo que ella estuvo esperando a Anthony, casi tres horas. Hasta que decidió levantarse y pudo escuchar la voz de uno de los hombres que recibió una llamada

-No, no, puede ser voy para allá.

Como si hubiera sido escrupulosamente planeado ellos salieron corriendo del lugar y Candy esperó dos minutos más, no mas, no menos com si alguien estuviera manejando las piezas del ajedrez perfectamente. Con los ojos llorosos quiso cruzar la calle, pero un carro último modelo iba despavorido, y rechinó al frenar porque Candy se cruzó la calle, conductor y peatón alcanzaron a verse por un segundo la cara. Candy escuchó el fuerte claxon en su oído y corrió a ponerse a salvo, vio la cara de ese hombre, un rubio joven un poco mayor que ella que solo alcanzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro para volver a arrancar a toda máquina.

Candy siguió corriendo sin rumbo a lo lejos escuchaba sirenas de policías y ambulancias. Pero era más fuerte el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos porque Anthony nunca llegó a su cita. Por último, dentro de mí tratando de secarse las lágrimas, checó su celular quien sabe que número de llamada era solo escuchaba su voz en el buzón, nunca más contestó.

CONTINUARÁ…

6


	2. Chapter 2

Memorias de un elevador

Capítulo. 2

Ese día Candy estaba muy cansada, lo vi por mi espejo de la planta baja. Había decidido tomar el trabajo como el mejor medio para tratar de olvidar el "amor" que Anthony se llevó. Vestía todavía el mono que usan las enfermeras ese de dibujitos y muy holgado.

Su cabello estaba recogido con una mariposa para el pelo y su cara estaba pálida, las ojeras de las guardias seguidas en la semana ya eran justo como las de Clint, su pequeño amigo peludo, un mapache que jugaba con ella allá en Lakewood. Ya habían pasado creo que dos meses y ella cada vez se veía más pálida. Entró y se recargó de mi lado derecho donde están los botones, cuando iba a cerrar mis puertas una mano varonil impidió que sucediera. Ella solo alcanzó a ver unos zapatos de gamuza color miel y el borde de unos pantalones de mezclilla

-Buenos días- dijo el hombre mientras le daba paso a dos mujeres y un adolescente con libros. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, pero ni siquiera volteo a verlo, lo que si pudo sentir fue un olor penetrante que la hizo marearse y se llevó la mano a la garganta, mientras escuchaba las risillas nerviosas de las chicas que se colocaron tras el hombre rubio y alto. Discretamente Candy se tapó la nariz, pero en el piso 4 subió una pareja de ancianos con una caja de cartón enorme que ocupaba la mayoría del área de mi capacidad, lo que hizo que los ocupantes se hicieran al lado de Candy que quedó en la esquinita sintiendo un poco la opresión del rubio junto a ella. A su lado quedó el adolescente de los libros que le soltó una risilla comprometida ala que ella respondió. Los ancianos presionaron el botón 12, era por demás serían sus compañeros de viaje. Pero El rubio tuvo que moverse un poco hacia la derecha porque las chicas fueron algo atrevidas y sucumbieron a los jeans deslavados del rubio tocando la parte donde termina la espalda. ¡Por favor! ¡Que tiempos los de ahora! El pobre rubio no tuvo más opción que soltar una tímida sonrisa y ver las con asombro, se puso de miles de colores y creyó tener en la chica del pelo rizado un poco de protección. ¡Grosso error! Candy pudo sentir como ese olor entro a sus fosas nasales como invadiéndolas como los hunos a china , llegó y se estacionó en sus senos para nasales y su frente, el cerebro lo visualizó como si fuera una caricatura que se iba congelando con agua helada se inundó completamente de ese insoportable olor. Como consecuencia sintió que todo le daba vueltas, su mismo estómago giraba como la lavadora. Volteó a ver los botones, piso 10

-¡No, por favor! No te vayas a detener- alcanzó a decir con hilillo de voz, ya no lo soportaba. Para poner la cereza en el pastel, si, lo adivinaron, me detuve, por unos segundos, con el movimiento brusco, el rubio cubrió por completo a Candy, deteniéndose con las manos en la pared de los botones. Candy solo vio sobre ella una camisa celeste delgada de algodón y a lo lejos escuchó

-Eres tú, eres tú la chica de mis sueños- dijo el rubio de ojos azul cielo sin siquiera una posee de conquistador, más bien como una afirmación de un niño de 5 años.

-No creó- fue lo único que dijo antes de que su estómago volcara sobre la fresca camisa solamente lo que traía en él, los jugos gástricos, si definitivamente era la loción del rubio la que la puso "descompuesta". Con nervios, trató de limpiarse la boca al sacar un pañuelo desechable de su bolsa, de limpiarle la camisa…de picar mis botones para que me moviera.

El rubio a diferencia de los demás ocupantes, lo tomó como dicen…con filosofía. Le causó risa. Se quitó la camisa para dejar al descubierto su playera interior sin mangas ajustada a su torso, lo que disminuyó el malestar de las mujeres junto a él. Enrolló la camisa y trató de calmar a Candy.

-Tranquila, tranquila…

Candy se llevó de nuevo la mano a la boca, abriendo grandemente sus ojos verdes que brillaban y luego los apretó fuerte para impedir que de nuevo sucediera, pero esta vez, se desvaneció desmayada.

El rubio trató de impedir su caída sosteniéndola por la cintura mientras le pedía al chico de los libros que le picara al botón de emergencia. Para alivio de todos, pude abrir mis puertas y todos salieron como estampida, hasta los ancianos movieron rápidamente la enorme caja, todos bajaron en el piso 10, excepto Candy y el rubio, él presionó el botón de pent-house de nuevo mientras seguía sosteniendo a la chica en sus brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

POR: CLAUDIA MEDINA

**MEMORIAS DE UN ELEVADOR**

**CAPITULO 3**

Lo vi, como en otras muchas ocasiones, la miraba mientras ella no se daba cuenta. Yo podía verlo que muchas veces se detuvo a muy corta distancia para tocar su cabello rizado, o se acercaba para olerlo; me imagino que era un olor muy agradable porque hasta cerraba los ojos para disfrutarlo. Admiraba su perfil, esa pequeña nariz y su gesto de niña. Después ella se sentía observada, volteaba y le regalaba una sonrisa sincera, abierta, complacida que hacía que sus ojos brillaran aun más. Era entonces que él tomaba su cámara y le tomaba una foto.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer eso Al?- decía Candy con una mezcla de falsa molestia y agradecimiento a su nuevo amigo. Desde el día del desmayo por no llamarlo de otra manera, iniciaron su amistad. Él la llevó al pent-house y la ayudó, le invitó un licuado de fruta para hacerla sentir mejor y que comiera algo, claro después del as mil veces que ella se disculpó por el incidente. Candy pudo concluir que el rubio trabajaba para el dueño de ese piso, ya que se movía como Pedro por su casa. La acompañó a su departamento y ella le abrió las puertas de su hogar porque había algo en él que le daba confianza, sentía que lo conocía de hacía tiempo atrás. Además algo que le gustaba es que desde un principio fue lo suficientemente cruda en su honestidad, de que si eran otras sus intenciones no tenía ninguna posibilidad dadas las circunstancias y él con su característica paciencia, aceptó dejarlo todo solo en una buena amistad.

Al sonrió travieso, levantó las cejas dos veces rápidamente antes de volver presionar el botón de la cámara

-Cuando estés fea, dejaré de tomarte fotos, ni modo es lo que tienes que pagar por estar tan bonita

-¿Bonita? ¿Yo? Si sobre todo por mi sexy figura- dijo en tono amargo tocándose su abultado vientre de casi 6 meses de embarazo.

-Las mujeres embarazadas son las más lindas…y tienen su sex-appeal- contestó Al riendo al dirigir su vista al escote de Candy que para entonces su busto había aumentado el volumen.

-Eres un pervertido- le dio un golpe con lo que traía en la mano.

-Ay – se quejó y se sobó con la mano-al momento que soltaba la risa. Candy lo vio, parecía un ángel, su ángel de la guardia como secretamente le decía, su amistad había sido un remanso a su decepción más que dolor por la traición de Anthony, porque su hijo era el resultado de un gran amor que aunque solo hubiera sido de su parte. Había decidido tenerlo y sacarlo adelante ella sola. Ahora era su razón de vivir, muchas veces, entró en mi cabina y hablaba con su bebé.

De Anthony, no quería siquiera recordar su nombre. Si un día volviera, yo lo dejaba encerrado toda noche y apagaba el ventilador. Solo Annie lo sabía, ni Tom, ni su tía Pony sabían de su embarazo menos de la relación que tuvo. Así que cuando Al y ella tocaron el tema del papá del bebé, ella solo contestó "¿Cuál? Ese hombre no merece ni siquiera ser recordado". Mi bebé es mío y de nadie más. Su corazón estaba en plena recuperación gracias a su hijo, pero no estaba dispuesta a enamorarse nunca más. "Solo existe el amor como lo conozco ahora, entre tú y yo bebé", le decía.

¿Annie va a ir contigo a la consulta?

No, su jefe está algo loco con unas cosas que tienen que entregar.

Si gustas puedo acompañarte… ¿a qué hora es?

A las 12:00, en la hora de mi comida, pero gracias, puedo ir sola

Bueno, sino puedo ir contigo entonces, mi segunda invitación incluye una cena con un plato grande de naranjas y piñas…y te he de contar que he hecho nuevas amistades…que precisamente son chefs mexicanos y pude conseguir…chile en polvo.- dijo dueño de la situación. ¡Ándale, con esa! jaque mate. Candy no se iba a negar a eso.

Candy abrió los ojos y pasó saliva, se había hecho adicta a ese plato por su amiga Lupe, su compañera en pediatría. "Diablos", pensó, "esta amistad con Al está siendo algo peligrosa, está empezando a conocerme muy bien".

-OK, pero yo invito lo que haya en el refri.- contestó sonriendo.

Yo abrí mis puertas en la planta baja y Al dejo el paso a Candy. La observó y enfocó la mirada para asegurarse de haber visto lo que creyó. El pantalón blanco de Candy estaba manchado de sangre.

-¡Candy!- la detuvo del brazo- espera, tu pantalón está manchado, vamos inmediatamente al hospital más cercano, bajemos al sótano, por el carro.

Candy se asustó, se llevó ambas manos a su vientre y se recargó en mí tratando de calmarse, un miedo frío la abrazó. No podía perderlo, no a su bebé. El brazo de Al la cubrió

-Tranquila, todo va estar bien, vámonos.

-Tomemos un taxi, tu jefe te va a regañar

-Eso no importa por ahora, lo que importa es el bebé- dijo con voz suave. Aunque desde aquel día de su accidente no había manejado. Estaba impávido de miedo, pero la situación lo ameritaba, era la vida del bebé o su miedo. Vio la cara de su amiga y estaba pálida, quería parecer fuerte pero el miedo se reflejaba en su rostro.

Horas después entraron de nuevo, ya era de noche. Presionaron el botón para subir, abrí mis puertas y Al casi la cargaba no quería que tuviera el menor esfuerzo.

-Ahora directo a la cama, señora bonita.- dijo autoritario pero con voz suave.

Sonó un celular, Candy lo contestó era Annie al parecer.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero porque?- está bien- solo no vayas a decir nada Annie – cuídala mucho, y me saludas a Tom.- colgó y guardó de nuevo el teléfono en su bolsa. – Era Annie Tom le habló para decirle que mi Tía Pony se puso algo enferma, pidió verme pero le dijo que yo no podía salir del hospital, así que ella se va ir a Lake Wood, para ver como está.

-Y tu tía no sabe de lo de…

Candy movió la cabeza negándolo y viéndola a los ojos.

-ok, me quedaré en el sofá, no te puedes quedar sola, no debes moverte de la cama.

-No puedo aprovecharme de ti, tu tienes que trabajar..

-Y quien dijo que no lo iba a hacer, pero por lo pronto, estaré contigo toda la noche- dijo al encorvarse a la altura de sus ojos, después se alargó a toda su altura y agregó- muchas, morirían por eso, así que disfrútame nena, suena sugestivo ¿verdad? Te llevaré directo a la cama y me quedaré toda la noche- dijo al reír con sus ojos y apretando los labios

-Está bien, Al, ya me has seducido.- dijo al reír y después quedarse seria a punto de llorar-gracias- y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Se quito las lagrimillas de las mejillas y pasó saliva.-gracias por tu amistad…- quiso cambiar de tema- ¿Cómo es que conoces al doctor David Lieberman? Te hablando con él a través de la ventana.

-Candy- suspiró, tenía que decirle-hace unos meses tuve un accidente en coche, en realidad hoy fue la primera vez que manejé desde entonces, estuve inconsciente, de hecho no recuerdo algunas partes de mi vida, pero una persona era constante en mis sueños.

-¿Quién? ¿Tu mamá? ¿Tu papá? ¿Alguien especial para ti?

-De hecho las personas, importantes si... pero siempre eras tú...

-¿YO?- preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Tal vez no recuerdas, pero fue lo primero que te dije ese día que nos conocimos, que tú eras la chica de mis sueños, no era una frase hecha para conquistar, realmente aparecías en mis sueños.

Candy quedó muda de la impresión. Después de un pequeño momento de silencio

-Pero el doctor Lieberman es cardiólogo, yo lo conozco, también trabaja en el Memorial  
General Hospital.

Yo abrí mis puertas y antes de salir al dijo

-Bebé, mami y el tío Al vamos a cuidar de ti, así que te vas a portar bien ok?- abrazó de nuevo a Candy para ayudarla a cruzar mi dintel.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 POR : CLAUDIA MEDINA

**MEMORIAS DE UN ELEVADOR**

CAPITULO 4

La vida laboral de un elevador es difícil, muy difícil de arriba para abajo todo el día, hay personas que solo van a subir un piso y piden mi servicio, lo peor es que casi siempre son las más pesadas y les da flojera subir por las escaleras…pero, en fin, a veces me gusta descansar en algún piso de donde sé que casi no me abren, como el penthouse. Por la noche o en la mañana muy temprano hasta dejo mis puertas abiertas para tomar aire. Al y su jefe, como buenos hombres, eran muy despistados y hablaban como si no supieran que hasta las paredes oyen o los elevadores.

George Johnson hablaba desde el baño solo envuelto con la toalla a la cintura, no tenía la juventud de Al, pero tampoco era u viejo a los… mmmm creo que 50 y tantos. Con la barba completamente blanca por la crema de afeitar, el pelo negro con líneas blancas restiradas hacia atrás platicaba con Al viéndose al espejo mientras su maquinita de afeitar sonaba con su ruidillo eléctrico.

-Así que todavía trabajas para mí. -Dijo en tono burlón.

Al que estaba recostado en la cabecera de la cama jugaba con unos calcetines hechos bolita.

-Si- contestó con amargura.

-¿No dices que esa chica sufre por un engaño? ¿No la estas engañando tú?

-Sí, su novio "rico" jugó con sus sentimientos el muy imbécil, como me gustaría saber quien es para partirle la cara de idiota…porque solo un ciego o estúpido pudo haber abandonado a alguien como Candy. –La risa de George resonó hasta mi cabina.

-Vaya esta vez si te pegó duro. ¿Y seguirás con el engaño?

-¡No es un engaño! Se defendió de inmediato

-entonces…

-Es…- titubeó para encontrar el concepto adecuado-¡ una verdad dosificada!… hasta que yo mismo no complete este horrible rompecabezas que es mi vida, no puedo decirle lo que me dicen que soy

-¿Que eres Al? …- dijo el hombre mientras se aplicaba la loción after shave, y hacía muecas al espejo.- que eres

- Ella odia a los ricos...cree que son servidores de Satanás mínimo…imagínate- dijo Al al aventar otras dos bolas de calcetines al aire, para así hacer malabares con tres pares de calcetines. El hombre maduro se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se secó los pies. Pescó uno de los pares en el aire y se los puso.

-¿Y que te dicen los doctores?

- pues el neurólogo me dice lo mismo que voy a ir recuperando todo poco a poco… le platique lo de Candy y me dice que a veces el cerebro aloja imágenes en cuestión de segundos, que si era tan bonita tal vez la haya visto en algún panorámico o algo así, en algún momento significativo ce mi vida… además con la descripción que le di me dijo que era un tipo de chica muy común…Pero ella tendrá de todo menos ser común…

-mmmm- Asi que trabajas para mi, bien, dame el traje azul y búscale una corbata que combine, ya pudiste manejar, llévame a la oficina- dijo al aventarle las llaves del auto, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba su ropa interior

-No te aproveches George- dijo Al mirándolo a los ojos y con la sonrisa a punto de explotar

-No, sino es aprovecharme…es… disfrutar de mis beneficios…dosificadamente- y sonrió con su característica risa ganadora, que a veces, Albert odiaba, porque sabía que tenía la razón.

Mientras tanto, Annie y Candy entraron a mí, me encanta ver a las chicas por la mañana recién bañadas y arregladas, me imagino que así son las flores en el campo,

-Ándale Candy, presiona el botón- dijo insistente Annie

-Ya voy – dijo algo renuente- ¿con que pretexto vamos?

-No sé pero tengo que confirmar que mi jefe es el mismo que el de Al, ahahha, es un bombón- dijo al suspirar

-¿Y si es casado? y ya sabes que opino de los ricos

-ay pues cada quien habla como le fue en la feria, discúlpame hermana, pero así es

Candy resopló

-Además dicen que es viudo me que no lo has visto es todo un galán, en la oficina me da pena… es solo para cerciorarme.. .además Al tiene como tres días sin ir a la casa

-Ya ves, tal vez no están,

-Para que te haces hermanita si mueres por verlo, es un cuerazo, por donde lo veas, es buena gente y buen amigo y vecino, sin contar que derrapa por ti.

Candy abrió los ojos- ¡Ahora si!, ¿quién de los dos te gusta? ¡Por fin! ¿Al o el señor Johnson pompis de Beckham? ¿Todas esas virtudes tiene? Pues apuéstale más a Al es más joven y sabemos que si está soltero…pobre… pero soltero.. . Tiene el camino libre

Annie solo la miró con los ojos a la mitad- eso apesta a celos Candice White...pero bueno… ya dijiste… depende de lo que averigüe de mi jefecito, pues a lo mejor tienes a Al como cuñado ya que no le diste oportunidad y ya sabes que donde pongo el ojo pongo la bala- dijo para picar el orgullo de Candy. Ella era testigo como yo, de lo mucho que Al demostraba su preferencia por Candy, cosas del destino, si ellos se hubieran conocido antes…Otra sería la historia. Candy muy a su pesar tuvo que presionar mi botón al pent-house. Mientras que AL y George esperaban que me abriera, los dos se quedaron como yo al verlas, con cara de tontos, nada mejor para un par de hombres solos, el primer contacto en la mañana sea el ver a un par de mujeres hermosas.

-Candy, pasa- dijo Al de inmediato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días, señor…

-Johnson, George Johnson, pero ustedes pueden llamarme solo George- añadió con su sonrisa conquistadora infalible.- señorita Smith! Que sorpresa de verla aquí..

-ella es mi hermana Candy- dijo Annie algo nerviosa, George siempre la ponía así.- disculpe pero…

-Pero pase , íbamos de salida pero si podemos ayudarlas en algo- dijo George al regresar al living e indicarles que se sentaran.

-No, muchas gracias nosotros también vamos de salida, compartamos el elevador… aay, señor…perdón George, disculpe no vaya a pensar que venimos seguido a quitarle el tiempo a Al,

-No se preocupen, el encuentra la manera de perderlo- dijo al cruzar miradas con el rubio.

-Es que el cumpleaños de Candy es mañana, bueno, yo le voy a hacer una pequeña cena. Hoy porque mañana está de guardia...algo muy sencillo, no como lo que usted está acostumbrado…- dijo Annie. Los hombres se vieron a los ojos- solo vendrán unos dos compañeros de Candy y bueno si ustedes aceptan.

Al soltó una sonrisa de ternura al ver a Candy en un predicamento, sabía el trasfondo de todo eso, vio la reacción de Annie cuando unos días antes le dijo el nombre de su patrón.

George vio a las chicas que diferentes para ser hermanas, y la verdad ya había notado la belleza se Ann en la oficina, y parecía que no pero le temblaban las rodillas con esa chiquilla. Tenía que ir a tientas, no podía meterse en un juego peligroso, después vio como  
Albert veía a Candy, nunca lo había visto así por una mujer...y vaya que habían disfrutado de compañías femeninas de cualquier clase, color, olor y nacionalidad.

-Pues nos sentimos honrados, ¿verdad Al?, si necesitan ayuda para algo, Al solo me llevará a la oficina y dará algunas vueltas a la tintorería y al súper

-Gracias, yo voy para el hospital y …

_yo a la oficina…pero no gracias…ya está todo cubierto.

Candy la vio con asombro como cuando Ann sacaba de la manga una historia que las justificaba delante de su tía Pony.-Mentirosa, no tenía ni idea que iba a realizar una cena. Después un silencio incomodo, todos contra todos, cada quien haciendo su versión en su cerebrito. Y sobretodo emanando una buena cantidad de feromonas.

Abri mis puertas en la planta baja, Al y George les dieron el paso pero ellas se negaron,

-es que se me olvidó mi bolsa,- dijo Candy

-¿esa que tienes en la mano? -preguntó Albert

-no otra que olvidé, gracias- dijo al presionar el botón de cerrar las puertas, nerviosa dijo adiós mientras yo me atoraba un poco para cerrarme, los dos hombres dieron la media vuelta y Annie y Candy se asomaron mientras el espacio que dejaba para que se deleitaran en sus traseros iba siendo cada vez menor.

-Ay, ¿verdad que esta bello, bello?- dijo Ann emocionada.

-estás loca, te dobla la edad, casi tiene la edad que tendría papá.

-No, no, no, tal vez- dijo alargando la e- sería nuestro tío, mmmm…el menor- aclaró

-Candy suspiró, vio hacía abajo y de mojó los labios- aunque no niego, tiene una personalidad magnética, porte de señorón, impone, la verdad si está muy guapo

-Ay y esas manos como me gustaría…- sintió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Candy.

-Cálmate- dijo autoritaria- ahora vas a hacer es famosa cena, voy a tener que invitar a Lupe y a su novio para que parezca de verdad tu locura..¿Crees que vendrá? A lo mejor solo bien Al.

-Yo que tu le daba una oportunidad al güero, como decía mi mamá…sino ya sabes- dio en tono "amenazante"

Candy solo volteó los ojos simulando disgusto pero en realidad, esos días en que no fue a visitarlas lo extraño, sus ocurrencias, el partido en el video juego que tenían pendiente, las películas viejas que veían tirados en el sillón con el platón de las palomitas sobre la panza de Candy como si fuera mesa, ese álbum de fotos que le prometió enseñarle, las mil y una historias de sus viajes con su patrón y hasta la vez que disfrutaron ir al curso de psicoprofiláctico sin contar ese día en que lo vio llegar con una sandía amarrada al abdomen para saber que sentía Candy al cargar al bebé en la panza. Ella volteó a ver a su hermana menor, siempre cedía a sus ocurrencias, la abrazó con ternura, después dirigió su mirada a los números iluminados de los pisos como buscando una respuesta, no quería que su hermanita sufriera como ella.

Podía escuchar el ruido de la música del piso 13, cada vez que abría mis puertas cerca de él, esa reunioncita no lo fue, Lupe invitó a las chicas del otro turno de pediatría, y unas dos de emergencias, la mayoría latinas. Albert y George llegaron cerca de las 8:30, vestido informalmente, Al como siempre, con unos jeans y una camiseta gris. George con un pantalón caqui y una camisa negra y mocasines negros, parecía modelo de Armani. Se sorprendieron de la cantidad de gente que había, pero no se incomodaron. Annie salió a recibirlos, con un vestido negro muy corto que hizo que su jefe pasara saliva, su cabello completamente lizo y castaño color casi caoba parecía de seda sobre su espalda medio desnuda.

-Pasen, disculpen eso se salió un poco de control, ¿les molesta?

-No, a veces me gusta estar cerca de los jóvenes, me llenan de energía- contestó George con su clásica sonrisa.- mientras le entregaba a Ann una botella de vino tinto muy fino, en eso Candy salió de la cocina con un blusón estilo oriental color rojo en seda y adornos en negro, con unos leggins suaves de algodón, el pelo recogido en un chongo detenido con u par de palillos rojo y negro, pero en lo que se fijó Al fue en lo rojo de sus labios, era por demás, se rendía, tal vez no era la mujer más bella que hubiera conocido y sabía que tal vez hubiera tenido a top models en su lista pero esa chica lo derretía.

-¡La dama de rojo!- dijo al saludarla con un beso en la mejilla- ella sonrió esta vez al parecer sin esa eterna pared que ponía entre los dos.- Señor- dijo al dirigirse a George- como hay más gente creo que no vamos a completar voy un par a la cava

-Te acompaño- dijo Candy

-Claro vamos- añadió Al complacido pero a la vez algo intrigado.

¡Ay! siempre cuando estoy a punto de tomar un suspiro les gusta pedir mis servicios… Al y Candy subieron y me indicaron ir al penthouse

-Ahora si dime que intenciones tiene tu jefe con mi hermana

-¿Tú crees que yo sé? Ese hombre es el más hermético que un refrigerador.

-ay si como no, ¿tú crees que me chupo el dedo? Tú debes de alcahuetearle todas sus conquistas ¿y como se que no hay una señora Johnson? …

-tranquila, tranquila, que le puede hacer daño al bebé…¡hola bodoque!- dijo al acercarse a la pancita de Candy…ahora si… yo solo trabajo para él…sus líos amorosos no los sé… solo sé que es un soltero empedernido desde que según me dijo, murió su esposa Hellen…¿ya?- dijo al verla a los ojos-…¿por eso querías venir conmigo? Candy, recuerda que yo batallo para recordar algunas cosas, pero de lago estoy seguro, George, digo mi jefe, es un buen hombre y creo que con toda la experiencia para tomar buenas decisiones, ante todo es un caballero de eso te doy mi garantía…

-Perdóname Al, me he vuelto desconfiada de la personas, discúlpame

Albert la abrazó con ternura tratando de tranquilizarla

-Ann solo es un año más chica que tu, es toda una mujer y debe de tener sus propios errores Candice- dijo al sentir que su hombro estaba empezando a humedecerse por la lágrimas de ella.- No llores, a ver una sonrisa- dijo al tiempo en que se separó de ella y le tomo la cara entre las manos, con sus pulgares le quitó las lágrimas de los ojos. Le sonrió- sonríe puedes hacerlo, si puedes…- ella esbozó una sonrisilla- Ya ves te ves más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras…..- Recorrió embelesado con su celeste mirada, su rostro y los ojos se posaron en su boca, mientras por instinto se mordió el labio inferior anhelando y reprimiendo ese anhelo al mismo tiempo, se acercó y fue entonces cuando Candy cerró sus ojos, dando paso libre a lo inevitable… el sonido del timbre de llegada los interrumpió.

-Llegamos- dijo Candy nerviosa- ven, vamos.- Dejaron mis puertas abiertas.

-Pasa, en la mesita esta el álbum, voy por las botellas a la cava de la cocina.

Ella fue pasando las fotografías, parecían de exposición, de modelos de paisajes de guerra, no había un tema en especial, pero todas eran hermosas.

-wow, cuantos, artistas, Mike Jagger… Steven Tyler… ja…hasta Ricky martin…jajaj oye…

-si, se-ño-ri-ta… fui a un tour, bueno eso creo…ay…- dio un grito de dolor. Candy fue de inmediato y lo vio sentado ene suelo tocándose la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo al tratar de ayudarlo- ¿que pasó?

Me pegue en la cabeza y quise detenerme en la pared y rompí la botella que traía en la mano- Candy vio su mano y un vidrio lo había cortado-

-párate, ven te voy a lavar la herida- dijo al ver que empezaba a escurrir sangre.- lo levó al fregadero y a chorro de agua vio que no era muy profunda, veía divertida las caras que él hacía- no es para tanto – decía mientras con una toalla de papel lo secaba. AL le indicó donde estaba el botiquín y le puso una gasa- y este es el final de la curación, sin pensar como lo hacía con los niños, le dio u besillo en la mano. Esta vez no se le iba a escapar, Al se acercó y la rodeo con sus brazos, ambos cortaron distancia y aumentaron la tensión, cara a cara. Candy sintió de pronto los labios de Al sobre los suyos, con un movimiento en inercia a ella se separó, pero volvió a verlo a los ojos y para sorpresa de Albert, fue ella que con pasión, quien tomó la iniciativa. Fue como un bola de nieve que crecía cada vez más, no querían separarse como si ese fuera su estado natural. Albert empezó a acariciarla, bien decían que las hormonas en el embarazo son geniales, bueno, a veces. La tenía ahí entre sus brazos permitiendo que la acariciara y respondiéndole también, sentía sus manos volar en su espalda y en su nuca le parecían las caricias más excitantes del mundo. Sin dejar de besarla se quitó la camiseta. Ahora el olor de Al,no le era desagradable sino al contrario era atrayente como un imán, aunado a que su piel era firme y suave a la vez Candy sin abrir los ojos empezó a besar su pecho cuando llegó a una cicatriz. El se detuvo y se alejó sutilmente para no dejar de ser un caballero.

-Candy, perdón, lo siento..

-esa cicatriz es de una cirugía- Él bajo la mirada con algo de vergüenza- vámonos, están esperando las botellas. Candy entendió que era algo difícil y no quiso insistir, subieron a mi cabina. Albert se recargó en una de mis paredes frente a Candy.

-Me siento como el monstruo de Frankenstein…- tomó aire y se lleno de valor- hace unos meses sufrí un accidente ya te había dicho…

-si que tuviste un golpe en la cabeza y que te hizo tener algunas lagunas en tu memoria

-Así es, pero por pena por idiota no quise decirte esto, me da vergüenza- añadió al ver hacia el suelo- mi corazón, bueno, este corazón- dijo al tocarse el pecho, es de alguien más, no es mío. Soy un rompecabezas viviente Candy, en todos sentidos, no me siento un hombre completo… pero de una cosa estoy plenamente seguro, es que si de algo bueno fue que yo siguiera viviendo es porque un día te conocería ti y al bodoque y que te amo con todo mi ser, incluyendo mi corazón prestado. No tengas miedo, ni dudes, prestado y todo, tu vives en él, te adueñaste de él por completo, como lo hiciste de mi cerebro.

Candy no dijo palabra alguna, lo tomo de ambas manos, cada palabra fue sincera, se acercó a él y lo abrazó como hacía unos momentos él lo hizo con ella, con ternura y comprensión.

-¿eso es todo? ¿Es todo el misterio? Me alegra que estés vivo- dijo antes de volverlo a besar.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 POR: CLAUDIA MEDINA

**MEMORIAS DE UN ELEVADOR**

CAPITULO 5 . FINAL

Hoy es un día de esos en que crees que cualquier cosa puede suceder, y sinceramente casi estoy seguro. Si ya se, ustedes quieren saber que ha pasado con Candy y Al, pues nada del otro mundo, lo que todo par de enamorados hace, besarse, decirse cosas al oído, acariciarse, besarse, pelear, soñar despiertos, besarse, darse regalos y flores, besarse, aumentar la temperatura cuando se sienten solos, besarse, visitas nocturnas a los departamentos y carreras matutinas no sin antes despedirse con un buen beso. Hoy salieron temprano porque según escuche iban a recoger la cuna, porque ya habían pintado el cuarto del bebé.

Por mi espejo de la planta baja vi que dos mujeres muy elegantes llegaron al edificio, una de ellas era de edad mayor y la otra ¡ fiu, fiu!… ah justo como me la recetó el doctor, bueno el mecánico, ambas con el pelo de color rojizo. El olor a perfume parisino inundó mi cabina.

-Tía Elroy… y si es ella, ¿que le va a decir?- dijo la mujer joven que no le pedía nada a Eva Longoria.- la verdad no creo que sirva de mucho hablar con ella.

-Elisa…Según el investigador ya está saliendo con alguien más, pero tengo algunas dudas que debo de aclarar- dijo la mujer con su característica autoridad pero con un dejo de preocupación. Al abrir mis puertas que quedaban justo a la puerta 13, se encontraban Annie y George en medio de un beso creo que le llaman francés.

-Johnson- gritó Elroy, mientras Elisa ahogaba una sonrisa.

- Sra. Elroy, buenas tardes- dijo al separarse de Ann, como si fueran un par de adolescentes pillados por la directora de la escuela.

-¿Cómo es posible que usted esté haciendo este tipo de cosas a la vista de todos con esta… señorita?- enfatizando la última palabra dándole una connotación despectiva.

-disculpe señorita Andley, pero es algo meramente personal, que no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo, la señorita Smith- dijo al señalarla- es una señorita decente

-si, Ann Smith y muy decente- secundó Annie con un gesto de orgullo

-además es mi futura esposa- agregó George al abrazarla

-si su futura … ¿esposa?- volvió a repetir la chica sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que escuchó la palabra esposa, abrió los ojos esperando que no fuera solo una manera de defenderla de la perspicacia de la vieja…digo la mujer mayor.

George rió con un brillo en los ojos, -si tu aceptas

-¿Es en serio Goergie?- dijo Ann con emoción

-Nunca he hablado tan enserio en vida. Elisa le decía con señas a Annie que aceptara, ella había sido testigo de que el eterno empleado de confianza de los Andley nunca se el había visto tan feliz, y ella lo consideraba como a un tío.

- sí, claro que si

- Bueno, felicitaciones por su compromiso, escuché que su apellido es Smith, ¿se encuentra la señorita Candice White Smith?

George y Ann se miraron intrigados de que Elroy supiera el nombre de Candy y que fuera a buscarla.

El timbre de mis puertas sonó algo interrumpido y me abrí con un poco de dificultad, la verdad, tengo como tres días que no me he sentido muy bien, pero ya saben, la gente no deja que uno descanse, aun así Al no tenía opción Candy con su embarazo casi a término no podía subir por las escaleras trece pisos. Además traían la caja con la cuna.

-Te voy a dejar en tu piso porque voy por la caja de herramientas

-OK… Al- dijo Candy con su carita de niña que va a pedir algo- quiero invitarte a una noche romántica con cena y vinito y baile...calmado eh… antes de que el bebé nazca en cualquier momento… Porque sé que después va a ser muy difícil…

-Oiga, señora bonita- dijo al abrazarla- ¿usted cree que con su linda carita y sus ojos verdes… y su naricita llena de pecas y su olor a flores… y sus labios besables me va a hacer caer en sus brazos? ¿me cree tan cascos ligeros?- Candy solo rió afirmando con la cabeza.- Pues tiene mucha razón señora bonita- dijo al acercarla más mientras soltaba una de esas estruendosas risas que ella amaba. Ambos suspiraron como dos tontos.

- Si, en tu departamento, Candy, además quiero hablar contigo de ciertas cosas.

-Mmmm, que serio, pero está bien.- dijo al disponerse a bajar.

Mis puertas se abrieron en el piso trece y Al sacó la gran caja y ella salió directo a la puerta. Se asombró de ver personas en la sala como en una visita muy formal, Annie sentada junto a George con cara de poca complacencia.

-Buenas tardes- dijo al cerrar la puerta. La cara de las mujeres demostró asombro al ver la figura redonda de Candy.

-Lo sabía- dijo Elroy con un dejo de gusto de saber que nuevamente tenía la razón-Mi nombre es Elroy Andley

-Yo soy Elisa Leegan, mucho gusto, en verdad si eres muy bonita

-¿Andley?- Candy empezó a sentirse con una opresión en el pecho, algo le decía que iba a tener una mala tarde.

-Niña no me gusta ir con rodeos…- suspiró y dejó ir la pregunta-¿El padre de ese bebé es Anthony?

Un calor fue subiendo desde los pies a la cabeza, por enojo con Anthony por su cobardía, por miedo a que quisieran quitarle su bebé… eran personas de mucho dinero, se podía esperar cualquier cosa, como leona defendería a su bebé.

-¿De Anthony? Señorita Elroy ¿ está segura de lo que dice?- preguntó George.

-No, ¿quién le dijo tal mentira?, tengo meses de no ver a su sobrino, ¿tiene acaso que esconderse atrás de sus faldas para averiguarlo? Dígale que no se preocupe, que no tenga miedo, este bebé no es de él- dijo al abrazar su vientre como protegiéndolo- mi hijo es mío y nada más… ¿complacida con la información? Ahora le pido que salga de mi casa.

-Candy- dijo Elisa tratando de calmarla- espera, tía, tiene que hablar con ella- dijo seria y entono calmado.

-Disculpa, pero no tengo porque escucharlas- dijo Candy determinante

-Si Candy, tienes que hacerlo- interrumpió George en tono serio.

-Ya me confirmaste lo que quería saber, ese bebé es un Andley.- dijo Elroy autosuficiente y dueña de la situación.

-Pues está muy equivocada, este bebé es de mi novio, Al, un hombre de verdad, trabaja para George- entonces George cerró los ojos y no sabía en dónde meterse- se gana la vida con su trabajo, no es un niño rico como su sobrino…

-Mi sobrino si trabajaba, era graduado de Harvard en Administración y no te permito que sigas hablando mal de él.

-usted no puede prohibirme nada, señora, está en mi casa, y yo hablo como quiera. Ya le dije, dígale a … Anthony ya jugó a los noviecitos conmigo, ya se divirtió…que se olvide de mí, no tiene nada que hacer conmigo, este bebé tiene papá, un hombre pobre pero honrado, honesto, sincero… que me enseñó a confiar de nuevo en el amor…incapaz de engañarme como lo hizo él.

La puerta se abrió y una caja entró sin ver quien la empujaba, una caja roja de herramientas estaba sobre ella.

-¿quiere saberlo señora? Este es el padre de mi hijo, Albert, mi amor diles que el bebé es nuestro, que no es ningún Andley- dijo al jalarlo para que vieran que en realidad existía esa maravilla de hombre. Albert se levantó y pudo ver a las personas que estaban en la sencilla sala del departamento

-¡William!- gritaron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo al mismo tiempo que George hacia una "facepalm".

-¿Tía Elroy?- preguntó Al con cara de susto

-¡¿William?!- preguntaron asombradas Annie y Candy. La anciana se desmayó y Elisa y Al la atendieron rápidamente mientras George tomó a Candy por el brazo y la llevó al sofá

-Candy tienes que sentarte- dijo George con ternura- ¿Confías en mí?

-lo siento George pero a estas alturas…-, dijo Candy.

-Te ruego por tu hermana que es lo que más quiero que me escuches y que escuches hasta la última palabra de todo esto- decía al verla a los ojos con seriedad. Dices que amas a Al, pues es el momento de demostrarlo… antes que nada discúlpame, yo no sabía que tu ex novio era Anthony Browser, te juro que de haberlo sabido no se hubiera enredado todo como ahora.

Ya calmados los vientos, todos se encontraban sentados en los sillones.

-Permítanme hablar a mí, por favor señorita Andley- dijo George.- el tiempo en que he tratado a las señoritas Smith, he podido comprobar que son personas criadas en buenos principios, trabajadoras y honestas al grado de haberme enamorado de Annie. Antes que todo quiero aclarar que nada de esto que pudiera parecer premeditado no fue así. Candy has estado en un error, Anthony no te engañó, yo estuve esperándolos junto con William, en la pizzería uno, aquel día, uds, al parecer no llegaban

-Yo si estuve- dijo Candy con dolor.

-Tal vez, no lo dudo, el caso es que Anthony nunca llegó

-eso ya lo sé

-Candy lo que no sabes es que no llegó porque lo asaltaron- dijo Elisa.- yo recibí su llamada ese día, para cerciorarse que el tío Will fuera a la cita, incluso dijo que estaba llegando por ti.

Una tina de agua helada le cayó a Candy, jamás pensó en esa posibilidad.

Al veía a todos y trataba con todas sus fuerzas y angustia de armar toda esa historia. La tía la reconocía porque ella se había presentado con él al igual que su sobrina Elisa, pero seguía habiendo un hueco en todo esto, prefería mantenerse callado.

-William, Albert, recibió una llamada de alguien que le notificó que Anthony estaba en el hospital él salió corriendo en su auto y tuvo el accidente del que ya te hemos hablado.

-Cuando yo llegué al hospital- dijo Elroy- me dijeron que a Tonny le dispararon para asaltarlo y una bala entró en su cabeza. Encontraron en su cartera la tarjeta de donador y estaban pidiendo mi autorización para proceder en caso de que cayera en muerte cerebral, cuando en eso veo llegar en una camilla a William, no quise dar ninguna respuesta, todo mi mundo se caía en pedazos, mis dos amados sobrinos estaban al borde de la muerte.- Candy la vio, ahora si como un ser humano, la mujer estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano, después de todo detrás de esa máscara de hierro había una mujer que amaba a su familia.

-¿Y dónde está Anthony?- preguntó Annie a George.

-Recordé que tuve un altercado muy fuerte con él con respecto a eso de la donación de órganos, él me contestó contundente que de ninguna manera se iba a retractar. De haber pensado yo de otra manera su madre todavía estuviera viva. "Si mi cuerpo sirve para que otros puedan disfrutar de sus seres amados, lo doy con todo gusto y no me harás cambiar de opinión", eso fue lo que dijo, fue entonces cuando autoricé la donación.- añadió con dolor.

-Fue una donación múltiple, las corneas, y unos huesos se quedaron en los bancos y los dos riñones fueron inmediatamente llevados a cirugía y también…- dijo George

Al recordó las palabras del doctor David, "No te preocupes, tienes un muy bajo índice de que tu cuerpo lo rechace, siempre hay una posibilidad pero en tu caso, casi es nula" – el corazón…- dijo al levantarse como resorte- Maldita sea, ¿lo sacrificaron por mí?-casi gritó, su cara estaba enrojecida, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y corrió a la puerta para azotarla al salir.

-Albert,-gritó Candy, con dificultad se levantó del sillón salió tras de él, no sabía que le iba a decir, ella misma no sabía que pensar, el golpe de saber que Anthony había muerto y que una parte de él le había dado vida al hombre que ella ahora amaba la tenía en shock. Estuvo esperando a que yo llegara, pero dentro de su cuerpo la adrenalina la incitó a subir por las escaleras solo subió dos pisos, su barriga empezó a pesarle, las piernas no pudieron seguir, así que decidió volver a intentar conmigo. Yo me abrí y entró, presionó mi botón del penthouse, pero alguien en la planta baja pidió mi servicio así que mejor decidí ir abajo, y entonces sucedió, me acabo de atorar entre el piso 10 y el 11, yo ya he trabajado mucho y es frecuente que de vez en cuando me atore, pero a veces los elevadores, somos cómplices del destino… mírenla ahí está, Candy de nuevo, atrapada por … enésima vez… Se sentó del dolor, ya no puede más, no sabe si su dolor físico es mayor o igual que el de su corazón. Las piernas le indicaron que debía sentarse, esto iba para rato, ya se cansó de presionar el botón de ayuda y de gritar esa misma palabra. Respiró fuerte al sentir que su vientre se contrajo otra vez, pero esta vez ya le empezó a preocupar cada vez era más prolongado y fuerte.

-Auxilio, ayuda por favor- gritó tan fuerte que Al no se fijo, pero había dejado abiertas las puertas del penthouse, con botella de whisky en una mano y en la otra unas fotos del hijo de su hermana, estaba desparramado en el sillón viendo al infinito, cuando creyó haber escuchado la voz de Candy pidiendo ayuda. Corrió hacía mi y vio que estaba atorado. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y llegó al piso trece para ver si aun estaba George. Golpeo la puerta

-George, rápido Candy esta atrapada en el elevador.

-Tranquilo ahorita se mueve vamos a esperar un poco- dijo Annie, no le va pasar nada.

-No, no, - tomó la caja de herramientas.- Elisa quédate con la tía y tu Annie trae tu celular

-No, William. Déjalas que vayan pueden ayudar , yo estaré bien aquí.

Llegó al piso once y sacó un gato hidráulico, pequeño pero potente y pudo abrir la puerta

-Candy, Candy- gritó al oírla gritar de nuevo por ayuda.

-Al, Al, gracias a Dios me escuchaste… ¿estás bien?

-Eso no importa ahora, ¿tu estas bien?

-creo que ya es el momento…ay….- gritó al sentir que su vientre de nuevo se puso duro haciendo una presión hacia sus piernas que segundos soltó líquido entre ellas-Se rompió la fuente- gritó

-¿Qué dijiste?

-que se rompió la fuente- volvió a decir con todas sus fuerzas.

-que se rompió una fuente- dijo George tratando de saber que era eso

-¿qué fuente? sino hay fuentes en un elevador- replicó Albert

-La fuente, Will, la del bebé- aclaró Elisa- Ay hombres, voy a llamar al 911.- dijo al tomar el celular.

Annie los convenció de ayudarla a meterse por la mitad de la cabina que se asomaba, trató de hacerlo pero la parte superior de su cuerpo no pudo atravesar la ranura. Así que decidieron que ella y Elisa fueran por un doctor que vivía en el quinto piso para que los ayudar mientras llegaba el 911. George detuvo el gato y Albert entró a mi cabina y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla, era todo lo que ella, claro emocionalmente necesitaba, ya un bebé estaba decidido a salir a como diera lugar. Entonces sintió como Candy le apretaba el brazo con todas sus fuerzas, parecía que se lo iba a quebrar.

-Quítame la ropa interior

-Wow, esperaba que lo dijeras pero en otras circunstancias. Annie y Elisa fueron por ayuda, tu has de saber algo, recuerda lo que aprendimos curso. Bodoque, listo, aquí está el tío Al, por fin nos veremos las caras ok, asi que has tu trabajo sin molestar mucho a tu mamá ¿escuchaste?

Candy murmuraba – Anthony, perdóname, jamás imagine la verdad, fui tan prejuiciosa y estúpida, se que andas por aquí que no te perderías el nacimiento de tu hijo, ayúdame, ayúdanos…- Una contracción muy fuerte la hizo gritar- ¡Maldita sea Anthony te odio por esto!

-Por fin aceptó que es hijo de mi primo- dijo Elisa en el piso 11.

El doctor le daba las indicaciones a Albert desde afuera, mientras un grupo de mecánicos hacía los propio en mi sistema electromecánico. Una ambulancia llegó a la puerta del edificio Andley, los paramédicos que resultaron ser amigos de Candy entraron por la misma ranura. Un grito ensordecedor marcó el último esfuerzo de la chica, convirtiéndola en madre. Un llanto lo confirmó. Albert vio con asombro el milagro de la vida pudo entender que Anthony a pesar de haber muerto seguía vivo, en el amor que Candy le tuvo hecho fruto en ese nuevo ser acababa de nacer, sus manos lo recibieron, el corazón le salía del pecho y pudo captar así la alegría se sus sobrino desde donde quiera que estuviera.

-Hola bodoque- dijo con ternura- bienvenida…es una niña Candy, es toda una princesa.

Candy cansada con la frente llena de sudor frio alcanzó a tomarla en brazos y darle un beso en la frente a ese pequeño pedacito de carne rosado-Te amo, te amo, te amo a ti también Al, gracias por todo- Al le dio un beso en la boca y después a la bebé.

Antes de cerrarlos ojos Candy pudo escuchar la voz de Phil, el para-médico, vámonos rápido al hospital, algo está mal. Solo sintió la mano de Al en su mano al subir junto con ella a la ambulancia.

Después ya no supe nada de ellos, Candy ya no regresó al edificio y Albert lo vi salir días después con algunas maletas, escuché que iba para Escocia.

Meses después hubo mucho ajetreo, flores subían , chefs, músicos, meseros, todo parecía que se iba a realizar una boda. Unas horas más tarde vi como Al aplastaba mi botón para subir, traía un smoking se le veía muy guapo, algunas mujeres de la planta baja volteaban a verlo, las chicas esas, las del pellizco, recién salían de mi y amaban hacerlo ruborizar, le silbaron sin vergüenza alguna…

-Oye- dijo una de ellas- se te cayó un papel…- Albert volteó al suelo para buscarlo

-El que te envuelve…bombón- dijeron al unísono y soltar la risilla nerviosa, para sui asombro Albert les contestó.

-Se donde viven traviesas, Luisy y Janik.- Dijo autosuficiente y con cara de conquistador. Las chicas se quedaron mudas y sin decir mas hicieron como se dice en el teatro mutis. Al entró en mi cabina, vi o a su alrededor con algo de nostalgia y una mano femenina detuvo mis puertas para que dejara pasar una carriola. Estaba ahí, con un vestido verde vaporoso digno de la primavera, sin un hombro, con el cabello totalmente suelto dejando sus rizos rubios caer sobre su espalda. Se vieron a los ojos y ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-¿A que piso va?- preguntó él como sino la conociera.

-Al penthouse

-Ah van a la boda, yo soy el padrino y fotógrafo oficial- dijo con una gran sonrisa transparente.

-Nosotras, las damas de honor, la novia es mi hermana.

-Permítame presentarme, soy William Albert Andley y George e s mi mano derecha en mi trabajo, claro aparte de ser como un hermano, claro mayor, verdad…- dijo al soltar una risilla.- Y usted ¿Cómo se llama?

-Candice White Smith- dijo asombrándose de su actitud, después del nacimiento de la bebé el se fue a Escocia, ella con su tía Pony, rechazo contundente la oferta de la Tía  
Elroy de ir a la mansión Andley después darse cuenta de la relación que había entre ellos y obvio del gran amor que se tenían. Para asombro de Candy la señorita Andley la aceptó muy bien al igual que el resto de la familia, Elisa la acompaño en el hospital como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, ahí mismo conoció a Stear y Archie los primos de que tantas veces Anthony le habló. Fueron también ellos quienes le dijeron que fue Albert quien dio su sangre para la bebé, ya que se la tuvieron que cambiar por completo por algunas complicaciones. Ahora que trataba de hacer?

-soy enfermera y trabajo en donde vivo, en , gracias, por lo que hiciste..

-Yo, señora si la acabo de conocer… Candy, quiero empezar de nuevo, me fui, porque fue una impresión muy fuerte toda esa verdad, yo por lo general no soy así me gusta enfrentar las cosas, pero al verte ahí dormida en esa cama de hospital, sentí que no merecía todo esa felicidad…

-Ah si no me acordaba- y me propinó tamaño pisotón en el pie izquierdo- eso por mentirme y no decir quién eras en realidad ¿te dio miedo decirme que eras rico verdad?

- con esa referencia que tenías… te aseguro que en esa noche romántica que íbamos a tener te lo iba a decir. – dijo al sobarse el pie.

-Abreviemos esto, estoy segura que Anthony desea la felicidad de las personas que más amó, no sabes que brillo había en sus ojos cuando hablaba de ti, te quería, te admiraba, no fue casualidad todo lo que pasó, pero estamos aquí, perdóname fui una prejuiciosa y ya le ofrecí disculpas a la señorita Elroy, solo me faltabas tu… por favor...permíteme….- le abrió la camisa y vio la cicatriz de su pecho, le dio un beso..

-Candy, no quiero que te confundas…

-Yo no estoy confundida, yo se quién eres y creo en tu amor, más allá de cualquier prejuicio que yo imponga por la diferencia de clase social o el que tu pongas al creer que busco en ti a Anthony. Yo te amo a ti, a mi Al, un hombre completo, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-ah que bueno que lo dijiste, precisamente eso iba a decir, tal cual pero me ganaste, es que mi ojos no pueden separar de ese hermoso escote y esa piel que parece de durazno…- dijo al abrazarla y acercarla para plantarle un beso, fue ahí donde yo entré poniendo música de fondo desde aquel día en que me compusieron me mejoraron mucho, pero la romántica escena se rompió al escucharse el llanto de la bebé nacida en mis entrañas. Ambos rieron

-Hola bodoque- dijo Al mientras Candy la cargaba y le daba un poco de la mamila.- ¿Cómo te llamas bodoque?

-Se llama María, María Antoniette, pero le decimos Tony, idea de la tía Elroy. -dijo al reír un poco.

-Hola Tony…- la alzó a la altura de su cara, vio sus lindo ojos baby-blue, con una tiara que rodeaba su cabeza rosada con algunos ricillos insipientes en su cabeza. Soltando una hermosa sonrisa chimuela… Mucho gusto Maria Antoniette Andley… si quiere tu mamá- vio a Candy con las lágrimas a punto de llorar- les prometo que no las decepcionaré ni a ustedes ni a la memoria de Anthony quien me dio este hermosa herencia, esta bella familia y este corazón para amarlas.

-Si Al, si acepto- dijo al ponerse de puntillas para besarlo. Al recargó a Tony en su hombro para poder abrazar a Candy también y terminar de besarla un ruidillo surgió de la boca de Tony y manchó el negro smoking de Albert con una mancha banca que salió de su estomago.

-¡Esto es de familia!- dijo al reír junto con Candy, mientras ella lo limpiaba con un pañuelo que sacó de pañalera. Mis puertas se abrieron en el penthouse y alcance a ver a Annie vestida de novia.

FIN

Espero que hayan disfrutado leer esta historia como yo disfruté escribirla. De antemano, les agaradezco que hayan llegado al final..porfis reviews..


End file.
